A Finished Sentence
by The Forgotten Nobody
Summary: Spoilers for 5X03. What would have happened if Uther had been able to finish his sentence before he dissapeared?


_**AN: I watched this episode last night and I have to wonder, was I the only one at the end of 5X03 who just went 'NO!' when Uther was cut off. Sure it may not have been the best way to reveal it but it needs to happen soon! I know I've already done a reveal fic like this but I couldn't resist. I also haven't watched any of the previous series in a long time so anything that seems wrong I apologise. **_

**A Finished Sentence**

"Merlin has magic!"

Arthur finished blowing the horn and Uther disappeared. There wasn't any time to dwell on it though as slowly, Arthur looked at Merlin. His eyes were full of confusion and disbelief. Was what his father just said true or was it a ploy to get him to hate Merlin?

"Merlin, why did my father just say you had magic?" The King asked; his voice low and stiff.

Merlin didn't know what to say. He knew he was in a very vulnerable position and there was no way to know how Arthur would react should he reveal the truth. This was the chance he'd always wanted however, the chance to tell Arthur he had magic, to stop all the secrets...

"Yes" When Arthur suddenly tensed; eyes wide; Merlin hastened to try and reassure him. "But you don't understand; I was born with it. I had no more choice to have magic than you did to be King. If you let me, I will explain everything. I also swear to you that I would never harm Camelot or you, I have to done everything I can to protect you"

There was silence in the air as Merlin waited to hear what Arthur thought and the King himself mulled over his servant's words. Betrayal was the first thing that came, and then hurt. Hurt that someone he considered a good friend, his best friend, could lie to him for so long. How could he trust Merlin's words?

Then Arthur looked at Merlin, really _looked. _He saw wide eyes full of hope and fear; fear of him. Why would a sorcerer be scared of him when he could easily use magic to defend himself?

That's when it hit him. Merlin _wouldn't _defend himself. He would allow Arthur to do whatever he wished. Were Arthur to suddenly try and kill Merlin the younger man would probably let him. The question was why? Why would Merlin allow him to do that?

"Why?" Arthur rasped, his voice choked by emotion.

"Why would I protect you? Because even though I call you a clot-pole I think you will be the greatest King Camelot will ever have. Because, somehow, you became my best friend" The last sentence was said hesitantly, like Merlin wasn't sure he had a right to call Arthur even a friend.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to fall down his cheeks. "Why would you let me kill you?!" Arthur ended up shouting the last few words in desperation. He had to make sense of all the conflicting thoughts in his head.

Merlin's mouth closed in a thin line and his face became grave. "I refuse to fight you Arthur. I promise to protect you as long as you let me. Should you decide to kill me, I will not defend myself because I want to prove to you that not all magic is evil, it only depends on who wields it. I would also understand. I have kept my secret for too long" Merlin hoped Arthur understood. After all, he had been making progress with the druids so maybe he would accept Merlin. There was still always the chance though, the chance he wouldn't and would kill Merlin where he stood. Arthur was already affected by his father…while Merlin did trust Arthur; there was still always the possibility.

Arthur let out a shuddering breath. He had to keep calm. He had to have a clear head and make sense of his thoughts. So fact 1, Merlin was a sorcerer but apparently he was born with it. Did that really make him a sorcerer, or something else? Fact 2, he would happily (well maybe not _happily_) let Arthur kill him should he choose to do so even though he could defend himself. Fact 3, this was because he wanted to keep Camelot, and Arthur, safe and he also wanted to prove not all magic was evil. Fact 4, this meant some magic must not be evil as Merlin was not evil. Even after this, Arthur knew there was not an evil bone in Merlin's body. Fact 5, he'd been starting to think that way about magic for a while regardless. Fact 6, all of those close escapes made a lot more sense. Fact 7, Merlin was an idiot.

"Merlin, you are an idiot" Arthur stated proudly, earlier feelings of doubt having left him. Stating everything as facts had helped him see the real truth. Everything had begun to make a lot more sense.

Merlin's head jerked up in shock. "What?" he asked, dumbstruck.

"You honestly think I'm going to kill you? If you do then you are a bigger idiot than I thought" Arthur questioned with a light, relieved, smile on his face. "I want to know everything, starting from when you first arrived in Camelot to now" The smile dimmed slightly at his next question. "Why didn't you tell me yourself? I understand at the beginning but why not recently?"

With a sigh, Merlin's head drooped slightly. While things were going a lot better than expected he knew the issue of trust would still be there. "I wanted to Arthur; you have no idea how much I wanted to but with the threat of Morgana and everything else I was never sure when the right time was. Then there was Gaius who was always telling me to be careful, to make sure I kept my magic a secret. I just didn't know if I should do it, let alone how I should tell you. I could hardly say, 'oh by the way Arthur, I've had magic since I was born. You know; that thing your father was set against and told you to be as well?' In a way, this is probably easier"

At the mention of his father, a sudden thought came to Arthur. "Did my father know you had magic?"

Merlin shrugged. "It was kind of hard not to show him. He was about to kill you and then well, the only way to stop a flying table is with magic"

Again Merlin spoke about saving him. "So, how often is someone trying to kill me that you stop them with magic?"

With a small chuckle, Merlin responded "I've lost count by now. It was helpful how you managed to get yourself knocked out so much. It made using magic a lot easier".

"I did not get myself 'knocked out so much'!" Arthur replied indigently. "It's just a bit unfair when I have a sword and they have magic!"

A bit of fear crept back into Merlin and Arthur, when he noticed it, hurried to calm him. "No need to worry Merlin as while this will take a bit, actually make that a lot, of time to get used to, I don't think you are a threat. In fact, it's a wonder you've managed to keep it a secret for so long! You are one of the worst liars I know!"

"You have no idea!" Merlin complained before looking at Arthur with hopeful eyes. "So, you're ok with this?"

Arthur smiled softly at his manservant. "Well, ok may be an overstatement but I will be. You definitely have some explaining to do but I think there are going to need to be some changes in Camelot. Now come on, it's been a long day; the discussion can wait for tomorrow as I assume it will be no short talk. Until then however, I still need my boots cleaned, the stables mucked out and honestly Merlin, my armour is _filthy_".

When Arthur saw Merlin's open mouth he grinned. "The changes haven't been made yet Merlin. You're still my manservant so you had better get started"

Even though the thought of the chores made Merlin's muscles sag, it couldn't stop how elated at the feeling that Arthur accepted him and his magic. Yes, there were still things they needed to talk about but as Arthur said, they could wait. What mattered that things were going to be ok. Merlin didn't have to hide from him anymore. He couldn't wait to tell Gaius.

"Any time you want to move Merlin" Arthur said, rolling his eyes but even he shared the elation Merlin felt. He knew he'd made the right decision.

Merlin couldn't hold back his beaming smile and removed himself from his position. His arms had grown stiff but he didn't care in the slightest.

"As you wish; your royal pratness" he complied cheekily.

A resounding "OW" echoed through the castle corridors.


End file.
